Prismatic Butterfly, In Her World
by hymn of kiya
Summary: The sages say happiness and sorrow are one. Is it because in finding the first, we also find the second?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I guess I must write this so erm..yah..I don't own any of these characters, they strictly belong to Tecmo. 
__

Memories flashed through Shigeru's mind before entering the arena...

When he saw her, all things froze..even the falling leaves..out of mourning..out of fear of hurting her fragile form..and out of the...ethereal beauty.

The lavender butterfly, bruised, fallen under the canopy of the forest of the falling leaves. The butterfly...lost of all its lustre and glory..and yet...it was beautiful.

Now only the arena's spotlight and her determined eyes remained.

Stemming the flow of memories, Shigeru entered the arena to face Ayane in the final match.

Prologue Ends..and now..

* * *

"Ayane, receive your orders."

"Yes, Hayate-sama."

"You are to punish the runaway, Kasumi, by death. She has spoiled the family name by being what she is now."

"Gladly." 

With that, Ayane exited Hayate's room and begun her mission to search, and destroy Kasumi.

Back in the room, Hayabusa was preaching Hayate.

"I do hope you know what you are doing, Hayate."

"I always did."

"You are making two sisters destroy each other." 

Sensing Hayate's silence, Hayabusa continued, "why can't you just send some other ninjas after her? You know they can't harm her, with that you would be fulfilling your duty while not endangering the life of someone who had given up everything just to find you."

"...Only time would tell," was the only response. 

~~

Finally, she could officially let loose her wrath on Kasumi, the runaway ninja. Finally, she is the heroine, going after Kasumi the runaway ninja who spoiled the family name. Finally, Kasumi would have the feeling of being the underdog. 

"Finally," Ayane's lips curved up almost maliciously at that thought.

Two weeks after receiving Hayate's orders, Ayane received information from a fellow shinobi that Kasumi was lurking in the forest not far from Tenjin-mon's ninja village, which she immediately made her way to.

The Tenjin-mon forest was still what it was, dark and gloomy. Ayane never liked the forest. The forest was also huge, too huge to search a single person hiding among these thick, tall trees. Ayane leapt up to the top of a tree to gain a vantage point. If she had the time, she would gladly have combed the forest to hunt Kasumi down, but New Year was coming soon, and she would have to return then, with or without Kasumi's head. The second choice not being a choice, she would have to act quickly. "Hayate-sama would be glad to hear that I've brought her head back so quickly." But another quick glance at the forest said it all, "I'll never find her here," Ayane thought, "I'll have to make her come to me." Ayane then quickly found some firewood and placed them next to the forest trees and lit them. A forest fire would surely attract Kasumi's attention Ayane thought as she leapt back up to the top of a tree waiting. 

As the fire burned on almost merrily, Ayane heard some rustling among the trees. Someone was here. And Ayane knew just who it was. Instinctively Ayane threw four of her kunais in the intruder's direction with one swipe of her hand. The victim, as though sensing the weapons, dodged them also instinctively and broke into a run. Ayane was hot on her tail. As Ayane leapt from tree to tree the way ninjas always do, she reached for her kunais for another throw. She stopped herself. No, she would not allow Kasumi to die just because she had fallen prey to an assassin's blade. Ayane wanted to defeat Kasumi with her own hands. The defeat during the last DOA tournament by Kasumi was still freshly imprinted in her mind. 

"Stop running like a coward and face me!"

The figure in blue stopped, not of pride, but of familiarity. 

"Ayane-chan..."

"Don't get all mushy with my name! I'm not that close to you!"

Kasumi seemed to have not heard that hurting comment. "So Ni-san has even sent you to claim my life..."

"I would still kill you even if Hayate-sama didn't give me the order!"

Kasumi once again ignored Ayane's hurting words. "So Ni-san really wants my life that badly..."

"Shut up and Fight!" Ayane interrupted impatiently.

"I see..." Kasumi's eyes hardened. 

The kunoichi and the ex-kunoichi circled each other. 

In a flash, Ayane leapt into a somersault and landed with a kick. Which Kasumi blocked. She then did a low sweeping kick tripping Ayane from the landing of her somersault kick. Falling hard, Ayane instantly shot up and retaliated with a roundhouse kick. Which Kasumi blocked. Returning the blow with another low kick, tripping Ayane again. Ayane rolled back and then ran forward to deliver a spinning wheelkick. Which Kasumi blocked. And once more did a low kick, tripping Ayane. "Would you just stop that!" Ayane screamed. Enraged, Ayane decided to show Kasumi what she is so famous for. Ayane leaped up and delivered a series of her lightning quick punches, just that the punches looked more like karate chops with a thick ninja accent. 

Ayane was fighting with vengeance, to remove the humiliation, to regain her pride, and most importantly, please Hayate. But Kasumi was fighting with reluctance, hoping to find a way to escape from Ayane. And that difference in fighting spirit was beginning to show, Kasumi was already finding it hard to block Ayane's attack, let alone counter-attack. Finally with Ayane's jumping turning heelkick, Kasumi's defenses faltered, Ayane was about to finish Kasumi when two flashes came flying towards Ayane. Sensing the danger, Ayane instinctively threw out her own shurikens to intercept those of the unknown assailant. She thought she had saw those weapons coming from a swirl of leaves. Kasumi seized Ayane's distraction and teleported to Ayane's back within a swirl of sakura blossoms. She reached for her blade, if she was to stop Ayane from hunting her ever again, now was the chance, but Ayane was her own blood, and she hesitated. That moment of hesitation was enough for Ayane to unleash destruction on Kasumi's body with her back-facing attacks.

Kasumi lying crumbled on Ayane's feet, Ayane was not satisfied. This was not the way she wanted the fight to end, she wanted to totally defeat Kasumi with her own abilities, not from Kasumi's moment of hesitation. All she got to defeat was a reluctant Kasumi, not Kasumi the heroine that she wanted to humble all so badly. 

"This is the last time I let you go," said Ayane in all her arrogance. 

Ayane then leapt up to the top of a tree to look for the assassin, though she knew he would have been long gone. "Only two person know of my mission," thought Ayane, and those swirling leaves had already given her a good clue of who that person might be.

Author's Note: The beginning story is set in the time after DOA 2, just before DOA 3, where Hayate has regained his memory and position as leader of the Mugen Tenshin ryu Tenjin-mon clan. And in this story Ayane was defeated by Kasumi during DOA 2. Also, Shigeru is a character of my imagination who would have an increasingly important role as the story progresses. And erm..this is my first attempt so I would really like some advice on my work. Thanks~!! And all appreciation and recognition goes to **Team Ninja** for creating such wonderful characters of the DOA world. 


	2. Blood

A.N: Thanks for the reviews~! It's really encouraging! But anyway..brace yourself…for this is quite a long journey to chapter 3..the starting might seem weird for a while..but read on! It wld eventually make sense, I think. Pokemon fans, well..beware..? the following chapter might offend you..i guess. Also, much thanks to shermy~! For being such a wonderful beta-reader~!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any character or part of DOA as I do not own Pokemon.

.

Ayane, loosening her bandana, also loosened the tap, letting the water flow freely from the showerhead. She then proceeded to loosen her clothing, lifting her shirt and throwing it towards the pile of her other clothing. Ayane examined herself closely in the mirror, checking for flaws on any part of her body. As Genra once said, "Beauty is a weapon exclusive to women. Use it well, Ayane." "But what about being handsome?" she retorted. But Genra was too wily a ninja to fall into the same trap twice. She was trying to taunt Genra to arguing with her the whole afternoon so she could skip the afternoon physical training, namely running around the village. Shuriken throwing sessions were fun enough, but running?! No! It's dead boring! And boredom is the worst torture for the fertile mind of imaginations of the 9 years old, except she looked more like a rag doll with her messy lavender hair and red dress littered with yellow flower prints. "No, Ayane. Handsome faces are not weapons." "But To-sama…" Genra cut her off with a wave of his hand, "if you have extra breathe to talk means you have more breathe to run. Another word and you will run another round." The little girl stood up grumbling, "Stupid old Genra!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at Genra. Then Genra sprang up and went after the petite little girl. She ran away giggling and squealing as Genra chased her through the hall's entrance. _Mmm..~_ if Genra was going to run with her, then it wouldn't be too much a torture after all…To-sama never had enough time for her…but condensation fogged the mirror as it fogged her mind, reminding her to take her shower. She stopped thinking and stepped into the shower.

Ayane shuddered with pleasure as warm water gushed out of the showerhead, as if rushing to meet Ayane's body. It must have been a pleasure for the water too, as it journeyed through the meandering curves of her body, leaving reluctantly as it flowed down the gentler slopes of her thighs, swirling around the drainage hole, refusing to enter as if in protest against leaving her body. After the soap too made its way down the drainage as it was washed away when it stubbornly refused to leave her skin, Ayane then took the showerhead from its holder and directed it between her legs, allowing the pressure of the water to mount the pressure dam up in her. The pressure reached its point, overwhelming her as sensations flooded her body. Ayane shuddered with pleasure.

Entering the shower with a shudder and leaving with another, Ayane wiped away the condensation on the mirror and scrutinized herself again. Since beauty is a weapon, like any good ninja, she must make sure that her weapons can take away the breathe of her victims. Not that Ayane didn't like sharpening her weapons, though. She enjoyed it. Tugging at her cheek one last time, she continued checking other parts of her body, though she tended to linger more on certain parts of her body. Ayane had taken a liking for desires. Perhaps it was puberty? Yes, perhaps. Looking into the mirror one last time, Ayane smiled at herself, she could only conclude that she still looked as perfect as ever. (Yes, the author sees no alternate conclusion. And no, there is no need for argument.) Satisfied, she went out of the bathroom and into the room. _Ahh~~ don't you just love that view? _Ayane thought to no one in particular as she moved towards the window. Talking to the air when you're all alone in a room casts instant doubts on your level of sanity, you know. There Ayane was, in her room, looking down 32 floors of unobstructed view on the night scene of the city. Just that it wasn't any ordinary room. It was the Premium Suite of the Grand Hyatt. And it wasn't any ordinary city. Ayane was in Tokyo.

~~

Sighing contentedly, Ayane turned from the dizzying nightlights and landed on the bed with a poof. Days of tracking Kasumi for a final decisive match have brought both of them all the way west into the vicinity of Tokyo. Since New Year's Eve was only four days away, she decided to postpone the mission so she could visit Tokyo's shopping malls to get some festive gifts, Hajin-mon's children definitely worth more attention than some disillusioned runaway. 

Ayane recalled the first words that came into her mind when she first arrived in the outskirts of Tokyo. Those words belonged to Genra, "Ninjas are men of the shadows, Ayane. We are so called because we are invisible and invincible to the common eyes. To be invincible would take years of discipline and hard work. But being invisible simply means to blend in. Always, remember that, Ayane." But how was a kunoichi dressed in full ninja outfit complete with leather armour be able to blend into one of the world's leading modern megacity? Ayane found a simple solution to this seemingly troubling problem.

Ayane simply barged through the glass doors of a fashion boutique claiming to the attendant that she was attending a costume party where her normal attire was stolen by some ecchi, and now she is stuck with this ninja suit, eagerly needing a replacement. Ayane convinced the somewhat skeptical attendant with her Damn-you-I-just-want-some-clothes glare. It effectively sent the attendant cowering, he hastily led Ayane to the women's department and he hastily made some excuse to retreat back to the safety of his counter.

The boutique looked classy, and so were the prices of the items within the shop. But it didn't really matter to Ayane. Being the direct heir of a ninja clan means she also inherits the finances of the clan. (The reason why a kunoichi on a killing mission would bring such vast amount of money along remains eluded from the author, and would probably remain a mystery throughout the story.) Even so, when she placed her new clothes on the counter, she was taken aback. "That would be fifty-five thousand, four hundred and ninety-nine yen, Ma'am." Ayane was more than shocked, she never knew two small pieces of cloth could cost so much. "What!? That's outrageous! Can't you lower the price a bit!? And I'm not a Ma'am!" Ayane's outburst frightened the attendant, "y-yes, M-Miss. I'll give you a special 5% discount!" Ayane decided that in such situation words would not help. Ayane gave the attendant her deathstare.

"Ah! Yes, yes! I'm sorry, Miss. I'll give you a 10% discount!"

Ayane's deathstare now contained certain more prominent messages.

The attendant took the cue. "Ah! No, no! How about 20%? A lovely dress at a lovely price."

Ayane allowed her eyes to materialise death.

"Ok! Ok! 30%! I'm making a loss already." 

"…"

"Alright! Alright! 40%! I really can't cut anymore, Miss. I am only an employee..please pity me.." the attendant quavered.

Satisfied, Ayane smiled pleasantly at the attendant with feline arrogance. "Thank you." She said as she took her new clothes from the wavering attendant that had dared to judge her. She thought she heard him groan, "…there goes two months of my pay…" But that only provided Ayane with more mirth.

Garbed in dark silk mini-skirt and a matching deep purple velvet tube top, she felt she was ready to be assimilated into the streets of Tokyo. Thus Ayane reemerged into the streets to begin her new mission of buying some gifts to add some festive joy to the children of the Hajin-mon. But it seems that Ayane have not done a perfect job in blending in. People, mostly men, would turn back for a second look as she passes them by, to catch another glimpse of her short lavender hair, and elsewhere where her clothings were short.

__

Perverts. Ayane brushed them off disdainfully inwardly.

~~

So here she was, lying on the bed in the premium suite of one of the most exalted hotels in Tokyo, highly pleased that she could have so much fun just by blending in. And smirking at how Kasumi would also be forced to merge with her environment; somewhere in the gloomy northern Honshu forest, she would be lying against a tree, freezing, yet unable to light a fire due to the attention it would bring. Kasumi would only have grass for her pillow. Somewhere along the thought of Kasumi shivering in the cold and hostile Honshu forests, while she was enjoying herself at a top notch hotel brought an immensely satisfying and pleasant smile to her face. She chided herself for having such perverse thoughts, but her smile had already stretched from ear to ear.

It was five minutes after Ayane repeatedly chided herself for not being able to get rid of her stupid grin when the doorbell rang. _Ahh! It must be the room service! _Ayane had ordered dinner from the hotel for she was simply too exhausted to go outside to search for food after a hard day's work of shopping at the mall. Who said it wasn't strenuous work to go shopping? It takes years of training to master The Way of the Shopping Mall, and even more years of experience to perfect it. And if even the undisputed master of the mall like Ayane find it tough work shopping in Tokyo for two whole days, then what is there to argue about the many effort needed to go shopping? But while the author was explaining how much hard work shopping was, Ayane had already hastily wrapped herself in a towel and rushed to answer the doorbell. 

"Good Evening! This is room service! I have brought your meal here, Ma'am." The bellboy told Ayane, it's just that he was talking more to Ayane's chest rather than Ayane herself. 

__

Do men only have eyes for that? "Hello? My face is here." Ayane said irritably, as she pointed to her face. 

"Ah, yes! Sorry, Ma'am. I'll bring in your food." The bellboy flustered in embarrassment as he pushed the food cart into the room, but his gaze persisted. An agitated Ayane followed his gaze. _Kuso! _It seems that in her haste, Ayane had wrapped her towel a tad too low. Ayane's face heated rapidly as she adjusted the towel around herself.

"There you go, Ma'am. Would it be fine that I placed it here?" The bellboy asked Ayane's chest.

"You don't give up, do you?" Ayane spat venom.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the bellboy apologized, "It's just that…your…erm…you know…is v-very…"

Ayane pointed to the open door, "You mind?" Ayane was on the very verge of smashing him through the window to the 32 floors of unobstructed night scene of the city if he stayed any longer. The bellboy must have noticed the undercurrents too, "Ah, no, Ma'am." 

Turning around at the door, "I sincerely hope you enjoy your meal, Ma'am." The bellboy continued in his apologetic tone.

"Your tip," Ayane said as she slammed the door into the bellboy's face, literally.

"Ow!"

~~

Ayane sat on the edge of the bed, closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, willing the irritation to fade. Ayane then inhaled deeply and clapped her hands, "Iketadimas!" _Now, let's see…_ Ayane lifted the dish covers one by one, _hmm… sirlion..Caesar salad…Ew! What's that? Snails? Ack… Hey! Marron Glaces! Two full plates of them! _Ayane immediately took one of them and began chewing at it heartily. While munching, she took the TV remote control and switched on the TV. Pokemon's theme song reeked into Ayane's ears, "Pokemon! Born to be a winner! Johto! Born to be a cham-" Ayane turned it off instantly. She lost her appetite already. (The reason why Pokemon would show during the primetime hours of a Tokyo TV channel remains also eluded from the author, and would most probably also remain a mystery throughout the story.) In an attempt to salvage her appetite, Ayane took out the champagne she obtained from the hotel bartender. Because Ayane was underage, it was only after a little wink wink, blink blink, a little more cash, and certain strategic movements of her leg in relation to her skirt that convinced the bartender she was mature enough to hold her liquor. 

Ayane smiled, beauty is indeed a weapon. And she is the wielder of such a weapon_._ At least her beauty is not shadowed by Kasumi's. With that, Ayane cheered to herself and gulped down the champagne. It didn't take long for the bubbly sensations to lighten her spirits and have her babbling nonsense to the air. It didn't take much longer either before the champagne took Ayane to Yume-do.

.

***

.

Hayabusa Ryu watched intently. He called to the forest's spirit for help, and it answered. It took Ryu within its canopy, hiding him from Ayane from plain sight when she leaped up among the trees searching for the person that had dared interrupt her mission. He had stopped Ayane from dealing the final fatal blows to Kasumi by throwing his shurikens to distract her. In a single act he had saved Kasumi from the fate of death and sealed his life to Ayane's vengeance. But he noticed Ayane didn't place much effort in searching for him, perhaps she knew from long ago that forest was his element, so the odds of finding him was lower than impossible. It wasn't long before Ayane left, relieving Ryu of his cover, allowing him to approach the crushed Kasumi that Ayane had left behind. Ryu laid her against a tree, checking the extent of her injuries; his shurikens have prevented death, but not wounds. Ayane's punishment was thorough, she had left no part of Kasumi's skin unbruised, but when Ryu checked further, he realised none of Kasumi's bones or tendons had been broken, nor any of her internal organs injured. Ayane had been brutally merciful.

The air that rushed out in Ryu's sigh was full of relief. Kasumi's life was not in danger. Ryu found himself smiling, that puzzled him momentarily. His mind asked him, _Why are you so happy? _Another part of his mind answered immediately, _Because I still lived up to my oath to the nut head Hayate. _But a deeper part of his consciousness cried out, _You're not telling the truth! _Indeed his relief and happiness came not only from his loyalty, as he was bound to protect her not only because of the oath. The conflict in Ryu's mind lasted for a while before his years of discipline stepped in and told him that he should not waste time and start searching for herbs for Kasumi to heal. 

Ryu watched Kasumi's hand stir again as he sat by the bonfire. It was the second night and Kasumi's stirring occurred more frequently, she was recovering. Ryu gazed at Kasumi for a while then returned his focus to the fire. "Ryu?" He turned around. Kasumi croaked again, "Ryu…?" "Sleep. You need it." Kasumi obeyed. _Hmm…she can talk already. I can leave now. There are other urgent matters to take care of. _His mind drifted to Ayane's vengeance when he thought about leaving the forest, but he stemmed the thought as quickly as it came. There was another urgent matter that he needed to brood about. The third Dead Or Alive World Tournament was coming up. 

.

***

.

Ayane never liked the morning sun, now she was sure the morning sun held the same feelings for her too. The sun and its wretched rays scorched on Ayane's already burning head. She babbled curses groggily at the sun while clutching her head, willing it not to ache. Somehow she managed to drag herself into the bathroom, and her head spinned less vigourously as she splashed cold water on her face, the chill penetrated the throbbing and alerted her. _I must pack now, _Ayane told herself, _if I'm ever going to make it back in time to celebrate New Year._ It took Ayane two more hours before her mind was capable of clear thought, and she begun packing her luggage. Her luggage had expanded considerably during her two days in Tokyo, _I won't be able to get back on foot, I'll have to take a train home. _It was then she noticed that she had forgotten to place her twin lance into her bag. The twin lance, given by Genra, as a confirmation of Ayane being an adult Hanjin-mon ninja._ "Wield the lance, Ayane. And someday it would wield you." Genra said, "I would leave you now._ _It is time for my lance to wield me, but it would not do so here," with that, Genra turned around and disappeared into the woods, without a backward glance. _

She was thirteen then. 

__

Is this what you want me to do, Genra? You want me to wield the lance so I could turn around from my family and walk away, and never return? Even though you are my only real family? But you have gone too. There is no one left to say goodbye to.

"To-sama…" Ayane allowed no tears, she would not stain her memories of her father with weakness.

.

***

.

Kasumi wondered if she was dying, but the pain would not let her go. She couldn't move, but strange images invaded her mind, she wondered if she was dreaming. _The images were foggy, contorted. There was a large man, his silhouette strangely familiar, as though she had known him for a lifetime. He was sitting on a chair, surrounded by people standing around him. He was screaming, like an animal. There was no despair in his scream, only shame. And pain. "Tranquilizer, now. He's losing it again." The man gave another shrill cry. _The cry filled Kasumi with incomprehensible fear, a fear that filled her heart so grimly that it woke her up. Then she saw the fire, and the silhouette of another man that she had known for a lifetime. It didn't surprise her to see him; he was always there. "Ryu?" she managed to ask. The man turned. "Ryu...?" she said through her burning throat. "Sleep, you need it." She wanted to speak more, but her throat was too dry to speak, as was her mind too tired to think. Kasumi drifted back to sleep. In the midst of her blank consciousness, Kasumi was startled as she felt something soft touched her lips, it wasn't the food that Ryu fed her while she was wounded, but her instincts told her not to open her eyes to see what it was; there was no need to. Nothing came into her mouth, but her stomach was full; it was flooded with butterflies.

Eventually her mind did drift to sleep, and the images came back. _He gave another scream, it contained no more shame, only pain. Then he stopped screaming, but started laughing. He was laughing as he stood up and wore his gleaming armour and grabbed his weapon._ The weapon. Kasumi recognized the weapon.

.

*** 
    
    .

Ayane alighted at Gifu station and was about to proceed north after buying some newspaper for the headline interested her, "DOATEC ANNOUNCES NEW SUPER HUMAN WEAPON WITH ARRIVAL OF DOA3". Ayane slung the two huge bags over her shoulders clumsily as she decided that she would proceed to Tenjin-mon village first, she can't wait to see the thrilled face of Hayate when he sees the new tatami mat she got him for his meditation. It was then Ayane felt her burden lightened, shocked, she turned and saw her luggage in an another man's hand. 

"It's pretty heavy even for me. Where're you going? I'll bring it there for you." 

He was of medium height, with skin of honey colour, his eyes seems to suggest something that Ayane did not quite understand, something akin to déjà vu. His eyes, those light brown orbs reddened her face, not of irritation but of something familiar that Ayane could not comprehend. 

"Thank you. But it would not be convenient for you," Ayane flustered as she deftly snatched her bags back and turned to walk away, allowing her eyes to focus only at the floor, annoyed and puzzled at the way she felt. Ayane's face boiled even more as she realised why she felt that way, it was a longing. A desire. Ayane longed to stop and turn to look at him again. 

But she did not.

.

***

.

Shigeru alighted at Gifu station and was about to proceed home after buying some newspaper for the headline interested him, "DOATEC ANNOUNCES NEW SUPER HUMAN WEAPON WITH ARRIVAL OF DOA3". His father works in DOATEC, playing a major role in such developments. He sighed, wondering what he would find in the newspaper. It was then he noticed a petite girl pass him by, he recognized the pale skin and lavender hair as much as he recognized the amber eyes that seemed to have a fire burning within them. 

"It's pretty heavy even for me. Where're you going? I'll bring it there for you." He said as he grabbed the bags from her, without thinking, hoping to catch another glimpse of her. And he did, turning around with wide eyes to see who snatched her bags, her features convincing him that she was who he thinks she was.

And his heart stopped.

"Thank you. But it would not be convenient for you," she said as soon as their eyes met. 

Her eyes did not look at him for a second time. He wondered if it that meant she recognized him as he stood and stared at her distancing back, open-mouthed like an idiot, his heart beating wildly as though eager to escape his body for a glance of her too. Shigeru longed to run after her to carry her bags and follow her to wherever she went. 

But he did not.

.

***

.

The Tenjin-mon village was not huge, but it seemed to loom over Ayane, the new spring's rain making it's outline shiver, as though it was disturbed by Ayane's presence as much as it's inhabitants were, as though questioning Ayane's legitimacy like it's inhabitants always did. The villagers had never been kind to her, and neither did she ever express any goodwill to them, so she found no reason to speak to them as they stared at her while she held her head up high walking pass them haughtily to head for their leader's room, there wasn't even a need to acknowledge their presence. "Hayate-sama!" Ayane called cheerfully as she jumped right into the room without knocking, half-expecting a meditating Hayate wrinkling his face into a frustrated expression, chiding her slightly for her rudeness. But the room was empty. "Hayate-sama?" Ayane asked, puzzled as she stepped further into the room. _Is he on mission? But it's New Year. _"Hayate-sama is on mission, Ayane-san," a voice behind her repeated her thoughts. A startled Ayane gave a loud gasp and instinctively turned around quickly in one fluid motion, her hands on her shurikens, ready to shoot down the unknown presence: she may have blended into Tokyo, but she is still a ninja.

"Sando! Why must you _always_ do that!" 

"Because I always get the same respond, Ayane-san," the man replied quietly with a small smile, he continued before Ayane could start an argument, "the Elders wishes to see you, Ayane-san." 

"Say so! And next time, knock on the door!"

"Pot calling the kettle black, Ayane-san?" Sando retorted with amusement as he watched Ayane boil with irritation.

~~

Ayane kneeled at the entrance of the room, opposite a semicircle of men who formed the Elders of the Tenjin-mon. The morning rain and mist was already clearing up when the sun at its zenith once again shone through with its light and heat, causing the air in the dim room to be dank with the men's sweat. 

"Welcome to our village, Ayane-san," the elderly man in the centre of the circle said, with much respect and formality. Ayane thought she sensed irony in his words, and it only served to fan her penned up annoyance. 

"Yes, what do you want?" Ayane said, her patience running thin.

"Then I will go straight to the point. Under the direct orders of the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin ryu Tenjin-mon, Hayate-sama, forbade the heir of the Mugen Tenshin ryu Hajin-mon, Ayane, from entering the approaching Dead Or Alive Tournament, for he had already set off to destroy the new evil that DOATEC has created. There would be no need of your participation." The old man said, with a lingering undertone.

"Why should I follow his orders? You already said Hayate-sama is the leader of the Tenjin-mon, not the Hajin-mon." Ayane shot back heatedly.

"As your _step_-brother, Hayate-sama is the leader of your _family_, disobeying him would incur the _same_ treatment from _us_ as we gave your _disillusioned_ _step_-sister, Ayane-_san,_" the elder said in his ironic voice.

The elder's choice of emphasis in his words caused Ayane to snap. He had insulted, threatened and challenged her legitimacy in a single sentence. And even in punishment, she was to be punished like Kasumi, as though she was just another shadow of her.

"Do not compare me with her!" Ayane screamed as she turned and ran out of the room.

~~

Ayane returned to Hayate's room to retrieve her bags before heading to the stables. Taking two horses from it after venting her anger on the groom that tried to stop her. (Which is in layman's term, called robbery.) With the groom unconscious on the ground, she placed her bags on one horse before riding the other, leading the both of them into the forest. Ayane passed the Tenjin-mon forest on full gallop, knowing that she is in Tenjin-mon territory irks her to no end. 

Finally she reached the field that buffered Tenjin-mon's territory from the Hajin-mon's, the field was shining brilliantly green with its full glory under the new spring's sun as it glows in complete contrast of the crisp blue sky. There was a jutting out of the scene, for it was the only tree in the field. Beneath it was a swing, Ayane's heart lightened at the sight of it. It was one those places that would pull at some cords in the heart of the person, reminding the person of the memories it witnessed. She dismounted and sat on the swing, rocking slightly, the swing making the soft nostalgic creaking noise, feeling the cool spring breeze flowing through her hair, as the memories came floating back into her mind, putting her into a trance. Here was where Hayate first brought her to when they first met. _Hayate would push her while she sat on the swing, and Kasumi would be sitting under the tree playing five stones, while Ryu would be sitting on one of the trees large, wrinkled branches, watching the ants moving in a seemingly incoherent line. _Ayane smiled at those distant memories, _yes, those are long gone now. Fate changes everything._ She was put out of trance when a voice shocked her for the second consecutive time of the day.

"Welcome back, Ayane-sama," the voice behind her said.

"Miyame! Why are you standing behind me!" Ayane scolded with her head turned and eyes wide.

"I was just picking mushrooms for dinner, Ayane-sama, then I saw you here, I thought I would just greet you." Miyame said with a small laugh.

Ayane laughed with her, "Alright, alright. Here, help me carry these back," she said, passing one of the bags to Miyame. 

"You are just in time for the New Year's celebration, Ayane-sama," Miyami said as they walked together towards Hajin-mon village, "hmm… I'll go back first and inform the Elders, they might want to receive you." Miyami continued as she took the other bag from Ayane and ran back before Ayane could say anything.

Ayane could only tilt her head and give an exasperated sigh with her lips curving upwards.

~~

Ayane returned to her room without much fanfare, the villagers merely bowed and greeted her as she passed them by. She saw that her bags were already placed in one corner of her room and her futon mat had already been spread out, and tea was steaming on the tatami. She smiled, feeling or perhaps smelling the familiar presence of her room. _Tadaima,_ Ayane declared to the empty room as she sat down on the futon mat and took a sip of the tea, it tasted not as exquisite as green tea, but of the more homely and familiar taste of the forest tea, made from twigs and herbs. Ayane laid down on the futon and stretched lazily, her mouth gaping open unconsciously letting loose a big yawn, suddenly realising how tired she was and how comfortable her old futon was. It wasn't long before fatigue overwhelmed her consciousness.

"Ayane-sama? Ayane-sama?" the voice said, accompanied by the irritating rhythm of someone knocking on the door.

"Yes…yes…alright…coming…" Ayane droned.

Miyame slid open the doors, "Ayane-sama, the Elders wishes to receive you now."

"huh…why now…? Help me prepare hot water for my bath, Miyame. I'll change first." Ayane ordered drowsily.

"Yes, Ayane-sama." Miyame bowed before leaving.

Ayane turned and rolled in the futon amidst her semi-consciousness for sometime before summoning enough will to seat herself up. The sky was already dark, and she was shrouded in semi-darkness as only the light from outside shone through into her room. The villagers were already preparing the night for the New Year's celebration. 

"Ooh…why must they see me at this time…" Ayane groaned grumpily as she lazily pushed herself to the bathhouse.

~~

Ayane had changed into looser clothing and was seated in the similar fashion as she had during the day at Tenjin-mon village, just that the there was a candle in the middle of the room, giving off a dim light to the otherwise dark room. The candle's flame flickered, casting grotesque shadows on the men's face. It annoyed her somehow, and though it was much cooler at night, there was the same dank smell of men's sweat, Ayane could already feel her irritation coming back to her. 

"Welcome back, Ayane-sama." The old man in the centre said with a low dragging voice.

"Yes. Thank you." Ayane bowed.

"I apologize for calling you in at this time," he continued with his raspy tone, "but there is a matter of utmost importance that I wish to discuss with you."

Ayane made no reply, the cheers and beating of the drums for the New Year's celebration had already sipped into the room, but the atmosphere in the room was still, even cold. Ayane could sense that the news would not be welcoming.

The Elder continued, " the Elders have decided that it is time that you, as the direct heir of the previous leader should take on the position as the new leader of the Hajin-mon."

Ayane did not let the gasp escape her mouth, her eyes widening, "I do not understand."

The Elder seemed to not have heard her, "As you know, Genra-sama have left us for three years without any news…"

"Nothing can harm him!" Ayane interrupted quickly with a slight tinge of anger.

The Elder continued on as though Ayane had not said anything, "…recently we received information that we confirmed that Genra-sama would no return to resume his position."

"What are you implying?" Ayane said, looking directly at the Elder, her voice high-pitched.

"Do not be ru-" another Elder beside him was about to scold her before he was interrupted by a rising shadow.

"The Elder is not implying anything," said the figure emerging from the shadows of the room, the flickering light giving his generous face a grotesque shade. 

The Elders gave visible gasps though the booming of the fireworks outside the room masked their sounds. "I'm sorry, Elders, I've just returned from my mission," the man said, bowing to the Elders, before turning towards Ayane.

Ayane glared at him, "Yes?" 

He was Kuma, though he looks like a jolly fellow with his bulging stomach and faint smile, he is a senior ninja whose skills of concealment matches of those of the Tenjin-mon's and the Hayabusa ryu's art of summoning spirits for aid in concealment. And the fact that he used to be Genra's right hand man did not place his position beneath the Elders.

"I said the Elder did not mean anything when he said Genra-sama would not be returning." Kuma whispered, his smiled still on his face, though his eyes lowered a little.

"How can To-sama not return? The only reason I can think of is that he is dead." Ayane accused, her voice rising further.

"Genra-sama is not dead, Ayane-san." Kuma continued his whispering.

"Then how can I usurp his place?" Ayane said, only her self control kept herself from screaming.

"Genra-sama is not dead, Ayane-san," Kuma repeated calmly, "It is just that the state he is in now…he is as good as dead." 

"Are you saying that To-sama have become a runaway?!" Ayane said, suddenly calm, with venom in her words, daggers in her eyes.

"No, he is ca-" Kuma continued in his calm voice.

Then his calm tone completely unreeled Ayane.

"Enough!" Ayane shouted, "I will not stand for your disloyalty!" Ayane screamed, as she ran back to her room.

.

__

How dare they say such things! I will not stay and let them control me! I must find To-sama and bring him back to restore order in the clan. Then Ayane remembered the newspaper; it had an article about the upcoming DOA tournament. She was sure Genra would be there, he left because he wanted to be stronger, and DOA had the strongest people around the world in it. Genra would surely be there to pit his skills. 

She found the newspaper, and the article "DOATEC ANNOUNCES NEW SUPER HUMAN WEAPON WITH ARRIVAL OF DOA3". She turned over the pages to find information about signing up for the tournament, but a picture on the frontpage caught her eye. The gleaming armour. The lance.

Genra.

The sages say happiness and sorrow are one. Is it because in finding the first, we also find the second?

Yes, perhaps.

.

.

.

A.N.: Ayane might seem a little OOC in this chapter, but I think that Ayane's whole life has been full of misery; always being judged by who her parents were and who she was related to but not by who she actually was, so she had used arrogance as a wall to defend her fragile ego. Also I suppose she is quintessentially a normal teenager growing into the adult world, wanting to be taken seriously, with all the angst and easily irritated mood setting in. Well, it's just my view, while it would not suit everyone's taste, I welcome other opinions of her...as long as it's not unreasonable or biased. And erm..not that I have a grudge against Pokemon, it's just that its theme song never fails to irritate me! Anyway I would very much like to receive reviews and advises for my work~! It'd be very nice of you to do so! And I also accept anonymous reviews now, cause I finally remembered to uncheck the do-not receive-anonymous-reviews thing…hehe..but no flames please! Ciao! Would see you soon!


End file.
